


GAY SEX WITH FOXY

by Gamzeet



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Time Travel, Videogames, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamzeet/pseuds/Gamzeet
Summary: Made with AI Dungeon
Relationships: Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	GAY SEX WITH FOXY

**Author's Note:**

> Made with AI Dungeon

Phone Guy - "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?  
Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

Now you're stuck here for the night. You've already checked all of the cameras and all of the characters are present and accounted for.

> Bonnie The Bunny moves off the center stage and looks around.  
You're tempted to switch one of the characters to test mode just to see what he does, but you promised the man this would be easy, and you've done this job before.

> Reader checks the power levels and the time.  
You grab a monitor off the table in the middle of the room and walk over to a big machine. It has a bunch of wires sticking out of the back. You plug in the monitor and watch it flicker to life. The lights from the screen give off a green glow that illuminates your face.  
You hear a soundbyte of freddy's laugh through the intercom. It seems a little louder than it should be.  
You hear the squeeky hinges on the main stage door as bonnie walks in from off camera.

> Reader panics.  
You panic and try to unplug the monitor, but your hands are too sweaty! You fumble with them as bonnie gets closer.  
You see his eyes glow in the dark. He's found you.

> Reader shuts the door.  
You slam the door shut and hold it closed as bonnie tries to open it. The hinges on the other side squeek as the door struggles against his mass amount of force. You push back with all your might and...  
"Hey! What's going? Oh, hey! You're the new night guard. Did Chuck leave already? It's just you and me now, lets have some fun..."

> Reader says "yo what the fuck"

> Bonnie The Bunny walks away from the door.  
When you're sure bonnie has gone back to the stage, you let go of the door. You feel a rush of relief.  
It's finally over.

> Reader says "what time is it"  
It's 6:00. In the morning. You can't believe you made it through the night.

> Reader says "PogChamp"  
Night 2

12:00 A.M.

> Reader says "oh shit its freddy"  
You see him approaching from the corner of your eye. You pretend to be on the phone.

> Obama says "My Fellow Americans, this bear is wearing a hat."  
He approaches slowly, he seems to be waiting for you to notice him.  
The phone suddenly rings, scaring the living hell out of you.  
"Hello, hello?"

> Reader says "Obam????"  
"Hello, kiddo. Just calling to check up on you, you ok?"  
You look over at freddy again and see that he has noticed that you were talking about him.

> Reader blushes and says "oh hi freddy"  
He looks angry.  
"I'm fine dad, but I think my batteries are dying." You say.  
"Ok, good night kiddo."  
"Good night Obama, love you."

> Obama says "This bear is uh... Cringe"  
You hang up the phone and look back at freddy. He is still staring at you angrily.

> Bonnie The Bunny radios in with freddy and tells him to play passive with the nightguard.  
"I'm sorry, the phone died." You say, trying to sound as innocent as possible.  
He looks shocked at your response. He turns around and leaves without a word.

> Reader says "bonnie do you think hes mad at me"  
"I think so, but don't worry we're not going to hurt you."  
You hear a chuckle over the intercom and bonnie tells you that it was nice meeting you.

> Reader under his breath "lol fuckling losers"  
You fall asleep watching television, waiting for morning.  
To Be Continued... NOW IN COLOR!!!  
Part 2  
It's 2:00 A.M.  
You wake up and find yourself on the backstage of the horror attraction. You must have fallen asleep while watching television.

> Bonnie The Bunny laughs robotically.  
You stand up and spot a trail of blood on the ground, fresh blood.  
The blood trail leads to the main attraction.  
You hear screaming from inside, followed by strange laugh.

> Reader says "wait nevermind this is a pizzareia not a horror attraction"  
You follow the blood trail into the house. You peer through the window and see freddy tearing apart someone. You can't quite tell who it is from this distance and through the dirty window.

> Reader says "was he cringe?"  
The figure of the person on the ground is unrecognizable. You gasp when you realize that it's bonnie.  
A laugh echoes through the pizzeria. It sounds like freddy and bonnie put together.

> Reader says "lol"  
You approach the door slowly. Freddy stands over bonnie, he turns his head and looks at you. He doesn't seem to notice Bonnie lying on the ground behind him.  
You open the door and step inside.

> Reader presses the "report body" button.  
He charges towards you.  
You pull out your nightstick and prepare for his attack. You swing at him but miss. He grabs the stick and yanks it from your hands.

> Bonnie The Bunny gets angry and says "DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY MURDERER?"  
He grabs you with both hands and slices at your throat.

> Reader says "yea lol"  
He grabs you with both hands and rips your head off.

> Reader says "ow"  
Night 2

12:00 AM

> Reader says "this time im gonna stay in my security room"  
The remains of the nightguard are scattered all over the floor.  
You open your eyes and look at the mess around you. You pick up your nightstick and slowly get to your feet.

> Reader says "lol that guy must suck at videogames, thankfully im a pro gamer"  
You look around and see that the room is in shambles. You're covered in blood, guts, and pieces of Freddy's past victims.  
You walk over to the door and step into the hallways.

> Reader says "you know what nevermind"  
You see a blood trail leading to the back of the building.  
You follow it into the back room, where you find Freddy standing over another pile of body parts.  
Reader leaves the room quietly, and safely walks back to his security room.  
A growl escapes his lips as he looks at you.  
You raise your nightstick defensively, but he charges towards you before you can react.  
You claw at his eyes but end up smashing his nose instead.  
You hear a loud squeak come from Freddy's nose.  
He grabs your neck and begins to strangle the life out of you.  
You try to fight back but you can't do it, you're too weak...

> Reader makes a sound like a child.  
Your life flashes before your eyes.  
You let out a squeak, just like Freddy's did.

> Obama says "Winter contingency"  
You see the door that leads to the back alley. It's still ajar from when you snuck in here last night.  
You can hear laughing coming from the kitchen, where Freddy is.  
You can either sneak out the back door, or head into the kitchen to try to get to the front doors.  
You could also try to find some sort of weapon in the back room.

> Reader runs back to the security room.  
You run back to the security room and lock the door.  
The laughter gets louder as Freddy slowly approaches the door.  
You reach under your seat and pull out your shotgun.  
Bonnie shorts for a moment and creates attention away from you. Freddy walks back to the stage.  
You take the opportunity to make your move.  
You stand up and turn the knob. You step out and quickly shoot Freddy in the back. He falls to the ground, and you shoot him again in his chest.

> Reader does a poggers with his face.  
You run down the hallway and through the kitchen.  
You reach the front doors and slide out just as the police arrive.  
"Hurry, get in!" one of them shouts, and they quickly drive off without him.

> Obama changes states of matter and melts into a vent.  
You've escaped!  
but Reader has not been so lucky...  
bonnie is hot on his heels...  
To Be Continued...  
NOW AVAILABLE: Five Nights at Freddy's: The Last Laugh

> Obama shits himself and says "winter contingency"  
You turn and run.  
"Hello! Get to the control room!" Phone Guy comes on the intercom.  
You manage to make it to the Safe Room, and quickly close the door behind you.

> Reader checks the clock.  
It's morning!  
The kids will be here soon. You have to get prepared.

> Reader leaves.  
You leave the room and go to your bedroom in the west hall.  
You lay down on your bed and think back on the night's events.  
Suddenly, you hear a window shatter.

> Obama eat Obama's son, Yoga mat.  
You hide under the bed.  
Two shadow figures walk into the room.  
"This is the one," a voice says.  
"Hurry, get him."  
The two figures begin to search under the bed.

> Reader melts into a puddle to evade capture.  
You manage to evade capture. The two figures walk out of the room, dissapointed.  
"We'll come back," they say.  
You lay under the bed for a few minutes, thinking.

> Reader stops being a puddle.  
You stand up and leave the room.  
"I should get something to eat," you think.  
You enter the east hall, and walk into the cafeteria.

> Bonnie The Bunny turns and looks at Reader with immense anger.  
You feel a hand grasp your shoulder. You turn around and see...

> Obama says "La Croix"  
A purple creature with one eye.  
He looks at you with anger. you look back, unafraid.

> Reader says "oh shit its san"  
The purple creature is about to say something, when the intercom comes on.

> Reader says "hello could everyone please go home please"  
"Oh, and it seems that Purple Man has broken into the facility again, so please be alert."  
You are about to leave when a hand clamps over your mouth. Another hand grabs your wrist.

> Reader breaks his arm to escape the grip.  
You pull his arm, and manage to free yourself.  
You spin around to punch the attacker, but stop when you hear a familiar laugh...  
It's just Phone Dude.  
Reader goes back to the security room and checks the time.  
It's midnight.  
The rest of the night is uneventful, and eventually the sun rises.  
Night 3

12:00 A.M.

> Bonnie The Bunny sits quietly upon the stage.  
It's a new night.  
You have to survive until 6:00.  
You walk to your room in the Facility.

> Reader boards up the electronic doors he purposefully broke, and huddles up in the corner with his shotgun.  
You check all of the cameras.  
The normal ones are off, but you find something weird on C1.  
It's just a dark blue room, that seems to be located underground.

> Reader thinks to himself "camgirl"?  
Maybe.  
You shrug and turn away. You decide to head to the camera views.  
You notice that CAM 2 has glitched out, it's just a wall with bizarre static on it.

> Reader says "im bored"  
You continue to stare at the screen.  
Suddenly, you see a flash of movement in the static.  
You rewind the feed back 10 seconds, and play it.  
Freddy laughs.The screen cuts to static.  
You quickly run a diagnostic on the camera.  
It seems to be working fine.  
You have a bad feeling about this...  
2:00 A.M.  
You decide to head back to the front of the facility to see if anything is amiss.  
As you pass the staff area, you hear laughing.  
Someone is in there.  
You open the door, and to your surprise... it's Phone Dude.  
You didn't notice that Bonnie has moved from his post.  
"What the f-"  
Phone Dude claps a hand over your mouth and shushes you. He points to the screens.  
You see Springtrap walking around on Cam 1.

> Reader gets an erection.  
He quickly points at Cam 3, where Springtrap is rambling through the hallway.  
You see him stop and stare directly at the camera.  
"Do you like watching me?"  
He starts heading towards you.

> Reader chases him down and double pumps him with his shotgun.  
You run out of the room.  
You hear laughing behind you, and turn around.  
Nothing.  
You continue running down the hall. You get to the entrance, and find Phone Dude standing there.

> Reader says "bro how are you so fast"  
"I have no idea. I blacked out."  
He seems extremely tired.  
"Well, lets get to the control room!"  
You and Phone Dude run to the control room as fast as you can.  
You get there without seeing Springtrap.  
You enter the security room, and find Freddy alone on the screen.  
"Hello, friend."  
Freddy looks different tonight.

> Reader says "he looks... cringe"  
"He is very angry."  
"Wait... where's Phone Dude?"  
You turn around, and see him standing in the doorway.  
"Hey guys, sorry I made you run..."  
You both hear thumping from inside the backside vent in the office.

It jumps at you, and you quickly realize that you were hallucinating due to the lack of oxygen in the building. You open the control panel to reset the ventilation.  
"What was that? A mouse?"  
"I have a bad feeling..."  
You feel a breeze on the back of your neck.  
You turn your head, and see Springtrap standing behind you.

> Reader says "oh shit" and haphazardly fires his gun.  
You miss, and he hits you in the chest.  
You collapse to the floor, as does Phone Dude.  
He jumps out the window.  
You turn your head, and see Springtrap staring down at you.

> Reader punches him in the nose.  
He screams in pain and falls back, dropping his claw.  
You laugh, then cough up blood.

> Reader says "ow"  
"Ah, it hurts to laugh."  
You take your last breath and die.  
You died Start Over? Yeah Discretely leave your body Now  
"Hey! There's someone in there!"  
Night 3

You are in a small room, with a single desk and a single chair.  
on the desk there is a tablet with security camera feeds visible from it.  
on the sides of the room there are two doors and two external lights. they all have the same power source and are limited in use

You know this place isn't safe.

there are two hallways that lead to the left and right sides of the location and a vent to the attic

> Reader points his flashlight at the attic vent  
You point your flashlight at the vent, finding a large figure inside.  
It squeaks angrily and disappears.

> Reader is terrified.  
You run to the desk, and manage to turn on the monitor in time to see a hairy, pale hand destroy the camera

> Bonnie The Bunny says "Argh"  
You hear laughing, and the sound of breaking glass as all the lights in the building turn off  
You pick up your chair  
With the power out, Reader has no choice but to leave the room to find the breakers.  
You run down the hall, as the animatronics prowl behind you.

> Reader maker sure to keep his face down, as to not trigger their facial recongition software.  
You run to the right, heading down a dark hallway.  
You hear an animatronic say "Criminal... Criminal... Criminal.." and it echoes through the halls.  
You enter a room with a single desk light on.  
this must be the breaker room!  
on the desk you see a tablet that says "ANIMATRONIC CONTROLS"

> Reader quickly shuts the door and sits against it with the tablet in his hands. He looks at the controls. They read.  
Off  
On

> Reader turns the animatronics off.  
You look up to see the animals have stopped moving.  
You hear a banging on the door, then laughter.

> Bonnie The Bunny says "Think you're safe?"  
The lights turn back on, only to turn off again and show the animals moving.  
You're cornered.

> Reader flips the breaker switches. turning them back on again.  
The lights flicker on, and the animals stop moving.  
The power goes out again as you hear laughter.

> Reader says "bro whats happening"  
The power comes back on, and you see a shadow of an animatronic in the hallway.

> Reader reaches for his gun a realizes he left it in the security room!  
The figure enters, and you see it's the bunny.

> Bonnie The Bunny laughs histerically.  
The lights turn back on, streaming through the windows, and you sigh in relief.  
The power stays on.

> Reader says "bro whats happening"  
You see something out of the corner of your eye.  
The lights flicker on, and you see the clown standing in front of you.  
His eyes are souless.

> Reader punches the clown in the nose.  
You punch the clown in the nose, and see his face smashed in.  
"IT WASN'T ME!"

> Reader yells.  
"Shut up! SHUT UP!"  
The clown yells, enraged.  
The power goes out again.

> Reader grapples the clown to the ground and punches him repeatedly, despite not being able to see.  
The lights turn back on, and you see the clown crying in a corner.

> Reader snaps the clowns neck and disposes of the body.  
Dead silence fills the room.  
The next night...

Night 4

12:00 A.M.

> Reader is back in the security room, with the camera tablet, the doors, the lights, and no guilty conscience about his actions the previous night.  
The tablet shows the empty A/V room.

> Reader switches the camera.  
The screen shows a hallway.  
You see an animatronic dressed in a suit, and start furiously typing on the tablet.  
The door switches to an empty A/V room.  
After a few seconds, the tablet seems to break.

> Bonnie The Bunny moves immediately off the stage.  
The lights turn off.  
You hear nothing but silence, broken... but by what?

> Reader hides under the desk. as hes pretty sure the animatronics cant look down.  
The sound of squeaking is heard, along with something running on the ceiling.

> Reader says "oh shit, a rat" and jumps around like an idiot.  
The sound stops, but the lights stay off.  
You cannot be seen.  
What is there to fear?

> Reader says "this dick, lol"  
The lights flick back on, and you see the figure of a man standing in front of you.

> Reader panics and punches him in the face.  
Blood flies everywhere as you break your hand.  
For some reason, only the tablet comes back on, and it shows only one room. You notice from peripheral vision that foxy has left pirate's cove.  
He now stands in front of you.

> Reader says "hi"  
He lunges.  
Any last words?

> Reader says "stop"  
He takes you out with him on a date  
THE END  
To be continued  
NOW

Night 5

12:00 AM  
You're in for a wild ride, it seems.

> Reader thinks about his date with foxy.  
You think you'll say something to him about it tonight.  
That's it for now.

> Reader leaves the security room to look for foxy.  
You leave the office and open the metal door to the east hallway.  
Which do you want to go to first?

> Bonnie The Bunny what's the deal, FOX?  
You see Bonnie, standing in Pirate's Cove.  
He stares at you and you stare at him.  
Do you...

> Reader says "wanna have gay sex?"  
You say "wanna have gay ?"  
He stops staring at you, and runs away.  
WHAT?

> Reader thinks "is he homophobic 😢😢😢"  
You think "is he homophobic 😢😢😢"  
You don't know why, but you assume he is.

> Bonnie The Bunny says "I don't like this guy, chica. He gay."  
He has now told his friend Freddy, who is also standing there.

> Reader continues to look for foxy, blissfully unaware of the homophobia.  
You continue to look for the one animatronic you're interested in, blissfully unaware of the homophobia.  
As you walk, you notice that there is a new animatronic in Pirate's Cove.  
Just kidding, no there's not.  
You walk into the West Hallway.  
It's empty, as usual.  
But then...  
You notice something standing at the doorway leading to the security room.  
This is unexpected...  
It looks robotic...  
It looks handsome...  
I think you just found your first love, foxy!

> Reader says "hi foxy are you gay"  
It comes closer.  
Then, it says "Get out" very clearly.  
This is unexpected...

> Reader realizes hes an idiot dumb dumb head and that this is not foxy.  
You take a step backwards.  
You realize that it was bonnie, just orientated differently.  
He also says "Get out" very clearly.

> Reader says "ok fine"  
You say "ok fine"  
You begin to back away slowly.

> Bonnie The Bunny pulls out his phone and plays a video on youtube. He looks to be sharing it with someone else other than me.

The video plays and says... "Why are you gay?"

> Reader cries, anguished by the clear homophobia.  
You cry, anguished by the blatant homophobia.  
You run away out of fear.  
and continue looking for foxy.  
You see him at the end of the hall, staring at you.

> Reader says "hi foxy"  
He stares, unmoving.  
He begins to glide away.  
Do you...

> Reader continues after him, confused as to why he is leaving.  
You continue after him, confused as to why he is leaving.  
You turn a corner...  
And you find yourself in the Parts and Services room.  
There's foxy, staring at you.

> Reader says "bruh, you broken or some shit?"  
You say "bruh, you broken or some ?"  
He begins twitching violently.

> Reader says "oh shit"  
He begins to tear up the place.  
and yells "I hate all of these homophobes 😤😤😤"  
As he violently rips into the animatronics, you stare passionately  
at his... eyes...  
His beautiful eyes...  
You walk over to him.  
He stares at you, angrily.

> Reader says "calm down baby its okay, im not homophobic"  
I say "calm down baby its okay, im not homophobic"  
He stares at you.

> Reader goes in for a kiss.  
He stares at you, horrified.  
He lunges at you, mouth open.

> Reader gets fucking vored.  
You get vored.  
Game Over, try again?  
(Y/N)

> Y

Night 5

12:00 A.M.  
You're in for a wild ride, it seems.

> Reader looks for foxy, blissfully unaware of the homophobia.  
As you walk, you notice a new animatronic in Pirate's Cove.

> Reader walks straight past it, continuing to look for foxy.  
You continue to look for the one animatronic you're interested in, blissfully unaware of the homophobia.

> Reader says "Foxy where are you"  
You say "Foxy where are you"  
Then, you hear it.  
It's quiet, subtle.  
Almost unhearable.  
But you hear it.  
low and behold, it's the beautiful sound of an animatronic singing.

> Reader says "Foxy?"  
You say "Foxy?"  
You follow the noise.  
It leads you to the Show Stage.  
There you see only one animatronic. It is not foxy.  
It is Puppet.  
He stares at you, as he sings his song.  
You stare at him, calmly.  
You watch as he sings.  
After the song ends, he stares at you.  
Then he moves toward you.

> Reader says "oh shit"  
You say "oh !"  
Then, he grabs you.  
He violently yanks your head off.  
To be continued...  
NOW  
Night 5

12 AM  
You're in for a wild ride, it seems.  
You sit up, staring around the pizzeria, now in complete darkness.  
Something seems a bit off...  
Foxy is missing from pirate's cove.  
You stand, and leave the room.  
You walk into the dark hallway.  
You begin to hear strange noises...  
Tap Tap Tap  
You look to your left, seeing the outline of an animatronic.  
You walk toward them...

> Bonnie The Bunny says "Get out."  
You say "ok"  
You continue walking into the darkness.  
Strangely, you're not scared...  
Somehow, it just feels right...  
...  
...  
"It's been 3 days since your last visit."  
Foxy stares at you from parts and service.  
"I know you've been on a date with me."  
You stare at him, confused.

> Reader says "do you wanna go on one now?"  
You say "do you wanna go on one now?"  
He stares blankly at you.  
"That's not what I want" says Foxy.  
"I want to finish you, once and for all."  
You realize what he means.

> Reader says "s- s- s- sex?"  
You stutter "s- s- s- se-"  
"SEX!" He cuts you off loudly.  
"With all those other men? NO."  
You realize what's happening.  
You're being given a choice.  
You can't say no...  
The next few minutes are the most horrifyingly awesome of your life...

> Reader pulls out his COCK.  
You stare at his long, throbbing dong.  
He grabs you, and pushes you onto the table.  
"Every been banged by a cock this hard?" says Foxy.  
"Well?"  
He rams his mighty dong deep into your butt.  
You're in heaven.

> Reader says "POGGERS"  
Your insides feel like they're being penetrated by multiple hot loads of lava.  
The clock hits 6AM. You hear celebratory screaming and cheers as foxy finishes.  
You stand, barely able to walk after your ordeal.  
You head to the back room to get yourself together.  
You wait for your employer to arrive and give you your paycheck.  
He arrives, looking happy and cheerful as usual.  
He sees you, and seems confused.  
He says, "What in tarnation happened to you, boy?"  
"You're all bruised, and your clothes are ripped!"  
You don't respond, waiting for your paycheck.  
He says "I gotta say, you've been a very good employee, and extremely tolerant of my nonsense."  
"I think I'll give you a big tip."  
He pulls out his wallet...  
Then pulls out his cock in broad daylight

> Reader slaps his dick and says "paycheck please"  
Right then, you slap his member.  
He screams in pain.  
You take your paycheck and run.

> Reader checks how much money it has.  
You look at your paycheck.  
It reads:  
$0.

> Reader goes back and steals his employers wallet.  
You go back, and find the man still lying on the floor.  
You begin to take his wallet...  
and accidentally suck his dick.  
"No, no, no!" he screams, as you take his wallet.  
You check the contents of the wallet.  
You find $2000, which is added to your paycheck.

> Reader prays to god and asks him to make foxy into a femboy fox instead of an animatronic.  
You pray to god, begging him to turn foxy into a femboy instead of an animatronic.  
Your request is granted. > Reader leads foxy out of the pizzeria and helps him get a job in a strip club where he makes lots of money to buy a mansion and get two epic gaming PCs for you and him. You have sex every day. You live happily every after. The End


End file.
